By way of brief background, conventional remotely controlled land, air, water, space vehicles, etc., often referred to as ‘drones’ or, in the case of flying devices, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), generally can employ remote control operation and/or remote activation. As an example, a consumer drone product, such as a quad-copter, self-driving car, etc., can be operated via a remote control device, can be remotely deployed, etc. As another example, a military drone, such as a predator, global hawk, Robotic Mule (Legged Squad Support System (LS3)), etc., can be operated from a control center located remotely from the drone and can include instructions that direct the drone to operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous mode, such as self-guided movement between designated waypoints. Conventionally, groups of drones can be directed to interact in a group, e.g., swarm-type autonomous behavior, etc. Conventionally, a group of drones typically operates with defined operational parameters, e.g., only specified models of drone can participate in the swarm, a fixed number of drones act as a swarm, a drone can only be in one swarm at any instant, communication routing between swarm drones can be by a fixed routing table, etc.